SpartanMazdapedia Wiki:Good Article Nominations
This page is for the nomination of Good articles. This is not a way to showcase the articles of your favorite characters, creatures, or the like. For a list of Good articles, see Category:TESWiki Good Articles. A Good article is an article which is a candidate for becoming a Featured Article but has not yet become one. Prior to the Consensus Thread decision on October 20th, 2018, The Circle reviewed and voted on all nominations. Since then, the old system has been put back in place, allowing for regular users to vote as well after a discussion, if needed. *Good article nominations history An article must… #…contain all appropriate infoboxes, navigation templates, and categories. #…be well-written and detailed. #…be unbiased, with a neutral point of view. #…be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #…follow the Manual of Style, Layout Guide, and all other policies on TESWiki. #…following the review process, be stable, i.e. it does not change significantly from day to day and is not the subject of ongoing edit wars. This does not apply to vandalism and protection or semi-protection as a result of vandalism. #…not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc). #…have a proper lead that gives a good summary of the topic and can be used for the front page featured box. #…No redlinks. #…have significant information from all sources and appearances, especially a biography for character articles. #…not have been previously featured on the Main Page. Otherwise, it can only be restored to featured status. #…be completely referenced for all available material and sources. See TES:Sourcing for more information. #…have all quotes and images sourced. #…provide at least one quote on the article. A leading quote at the beginning of the article will be required only if there is quotable dialogue by or about the subject. Although quotes may be placed in the body of the article, a maximum of one quote is allowed at the beginning of each section. #…include a "Personality" section on all character articles. #…character articles - include relevant dialogue that does not fit better on other pages, such as, for example, on quest pages. #…include a "powers and abilities" section on all relevant character articles, especially for God characters where said powers and/or abilities are stipulated. #…include a reasonable number of images of sufficient quality to illustrate the article, if said images are available. #…contain at least one link to the article subject in another language. #…contain a lead and must be, counting the introduction, at least 1000 words long (not including captions, quotes, headers, etc.) #Text and images in the article must not violate any current policy of the wiki or any policy that was in place at the time of the good article nomination. If policy changes, the article must be re-reviewed to ensure it matches the Good Article criteria. How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of good status, putting it at the bottom of the list below. Nominated articles must meet all seventeen requirements stated above. #Add at the top of the article you are nominating. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #Be sure to place sign in the "Nominated by" line when the nomination is posted for voting. Below is an example: ---- Miraak *'Nominated by': Flugsmith *'Comments': An article which I feel supplies all the relevant information that the article needs in a conformed, accurate and neat way. Impressive in content and layout. Flugsmith (talk) 21:39, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Support * I find that this article is of good quality and is suitable to gain the good article status. There are only some minor issues, which can easily be fixed. ☞ Rim < Talk | Updates | > 03:49, January 9th, 2014 (UTC) Neutral * While the article is well-written, this is weighed out by the improvement that can be had. Example (talk) 21:39, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Oppose * I believe that this page is great but, i believe that there is a little problem with this page. The number of dupps. links in the page is pretty amazing. There's lot of them. Also, you may want to add:the gadget of show dupps links. I think it would help you.Emperor Jarjarkine Senate Hall 02:35, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- Nominate an Article Existing nominations are displayed below. type = comment default = TES:Good Article Nominations editintro = TES:Good Article Nominations/pre buttonlabel = Nominate an Article hidden = yes preload = Template:Nomination/GAN Good article nominations To nominate an article for Good article status, list it here. Nominated articles must meet all seventeen requirements stated above. If the article is considered a "Good article" it will be tagged with the template. Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Nominations Crystal Tower (Quest) (2/8/16) *'Nominated By:' Unknown *This quest was nominated long ago, and The Circle never ok-ed it in that time frame. Now, it turns into a community nomination. Ottoman Hold (Talk) 17:01, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Comments Support I have never played The Elder Scrolls: Arena, so it is pretty obvious that I don't know how the game works, but from the walkthrough of this article I understood everything that must be done and prepared for in the location. It contains a minimal amount of images, however, which perhaps can't be helped with a game so obscure as Arena. Nonetheless, a good article for an important Arena locale.—The Dagonator (talk) 19:57, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Neutral * Riddles need reformatting. Lead too short. Otherwise meets criteria. Put on hold — The Circle, 2/8/16 Oppose * This article lacks a lot of the things that any article ought to have, especially images and links. There are also a few needless run-on sentences as well as grammatical errors. I have been trying to correct these as best I can, but this article needs a lot of work. --Vainyth (talk) 16:27, December 18, 2018 (UTC) * Personally, I feel the article is substantially lower quality, especially that there are already Unwritten Constitutions for how it probably should be styled—Fortress of Ice (Quest) or Labyrinthian (Quest)—especially for a lack of annotated maps, and paragraphs which constitute as run-on "take a left then right then another right follow by a left, then up down straight and press A and B to summon the divine spirit of 10-year-old Todd Howard to conjure big-dick energy to find the Staff of Chaos Piece." Also, lack of images. For now, I stay opposed. —Nehpys ("AlyMar1994") (Talk) 01:57, December 17, 2018 (UTC) * Concur with reasons given above. DaBarkspawn (talk) 16:37, December 18, 2018 (UTC) * As AlyMar has said above, the page is still very lacking compared to others of the same type. It is still too soon for this to be nominated as a Good Article. Rozty (talk) 15:20, December 19, 2018 (UTC) * Having wrote most of this article, I believe it'd be premature to qualify it as a good one. The grammar and prose are heavily flawed and the content, although well-sized, should be expanded.Diogo Morales (talk) 12:22, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Good articles Nominations